Patch
This is about you P A T C H Please do not use Patch/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you! Patch is Unique's little SeaWing criminal bae. (EXPLICIT) Beware, beware, be skeptical Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold Deceit so natural But a wolf in sheep’s clothing is more than a warning A P P E A R A N C E Patch is small in size, only coming up to the average SeaWing’s shoulder, and occupies a sleek build. He has quite the large wingspan for a SeaWing, something he inherited from a SkyWing ancestor a while back. Taking after a palette of darker shades for colours, he is covered in dark, navy blue scales, along with dark green underscales. His usually bright and cheerful eyes are a pale cyan blue and he contains incredibly hooked, sharp claws with a dark bluish-green webbing and bioluminescent stripes. On his left bicep lies a black hook, with a red ribbon laced around it three times. His clothing consists of black attire. He wears a black coat, similar to that of a pirate, and an eye patch covering his right eye. Atop his head, titled forward ever so slightly, sits his black pirate hat, something he had his parents buy before leaving them. A curved dagger is strapped to his right, front talon with the same red ribbon from his tattoo. On rare occasions, a knife will be sitting unnoticeably in one of the pockets of his coat. Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any '''soul'?'' No sir, by the way, what the hell are '''morals'?'' So could you Tell me how you’re sleeping easy P E R S O N A L I T Y Patch comes off as playful, loud, reckless, and sometimes stupid, causing many to wonder how he had become one of the most dangerous criminals in Pyrrhia. He has a tendency to drift off into space and get easily bored, resulting in his random and destructive crime sprees. He is a jokester, much to his minimal friends’ dismay, as his awful attempts at joking are usually met with annoyed groans or provoked (and justified) attacks. Getting caught and breaking out thrills him, so he allows himself to be brought back to jail often, just to easily escape again. Considered to be creative, Patch conjures up the most absurd, but successful plans. He can be serious and thoughtful if he would like to be, but prefers not to. He'd rather not be seen as one of those boring, merciless, and rarely smiling criminals. How you’re only thinking of yourself Show me how you justify Telling all your '''lies' like second nature'' Listen, mark my words: one day A B I L I T I E S Patch is a skilled tracker, often using his scent of smell to his advantage and finding his target without much of a struggle. He is also excellent at persuasion, luring in his victims with his smooth words and playful personality. He almost always has a weapon on him, may it be a handgun or his often seen curved dagger. He knows how to use them both well, as he was given lessons from one of his combat trainers, in the rare case where he needed to protect himself. You will pay, you will pay Karma’s gonna come collect your debt Aware, aware, you stalk your prey With '''criminal mentality' H I S T O R Y His backstory is quite simple. Hatched and raised in Possibility, Patch, or Spirobranchus, grew up in a wealthy family with his three older siblings. He wasn’t close to any of them, finding them all snobby and horrifyingly boring. His parents also weren’t around much, preoccupied with having to help the city council and leaving no time in for their dragonets. The only adult figures they really had were the house staff. Spriobranchus would often wander the streets for something fun to do, usually winding up at the main marketplace or outskirts of the city. He was homeschooled, so it wasn’t rare for him to have lots of free time. Bored out of his mind, Spriobranchus looked towards crime as a way to entertain himself at the age of five. It started out small, with him stealing harmless items from marketplace stalls that the merchants surely wouldn’t miss, but he got bored of that too, and began conjuring up much more worse schemes than before. He quickly rose in the ranks of criminals, becoming one of the most known convicts in Possibility and having his face plastered onto numerous “Wanted” posters. He dubbed his alias Patch, as he wanted something that was deceitfully original and friendly. He eventually moved out of his parents’ grand abode that could hardly be called a home, and purchased himself a homey and comfortable house in one of the less busy sections of Possibility using the cash he had stolen and money given to him by his parents for over the last few years. ''You sink your teeth into the people you depend on Infecting everyone, '''you’re quite the problem' ''Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide I smell the '''blood of a petty little coward' R E L A T I O N S H I P S M A P L E Patch is often amused by Maple’s tendency to be aggressive and prides himself in deliberately making fun of her or ticking her off. He considers her to be one of his closest friends and partners in crime, even if she doesn’t always act like it. M A E L S T O R M im too tired to fill this out rn ''Jack, be '''lethal', Jack, be slick'' Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy '''ditch' ''So could you Tell me how you’re sleeping easy T R I V I A * His first choice for his alias was Hook, but someone had already taken the name before him * He has no real inspiration for his tattoo, he just thought it looked cool * His parents really liked wordy and rare names for their dragonets How you’re only thinking of yourself Show me how you justify Telling all your '''lies' like second nature'' Listen, mark my words: one day G A L L E R Y Patch, Maple and Sapphire.png|Patch, Maple, and Sapphire by Wisteria! ^.^ Stupidly courageous .jpeg|by Pearl! ^.^ You will pay, you will pay Karma’s gonna come collect your debt Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Males Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+